


Thoughts

by Texas_not_Tex



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texas_not_Tex/pseuds/Texas_not_Tex
Summary: Will delete later





	Thoughts

Reasons I find the relationship between Mina Tepes and Akira so intriguing:

He was born and raised to serve her. That alone is an interesting dynamic to explore: the notion of such an intense sort of duty is beautiful in itself. But Akira's dedication does not stem only from obligation, and he does not see himself as only her servant. The two have had a real, intimate attatchment to one another, even before he was sworn to his duty. He has a kind heart and bonded with Mina as a person first, not as the Queen of Vampires.

As the elder and more powerful of the pair, Mina does hold a place of dominance over Akira, even if she mostly refrains from showing him that through the way she interacts with him. She has demonstrated many times over the years her desire to be "ordinary", and experience the kind of peace that comes with such a life. She knows it can never be, but she entertains the fantasy: and Akira is a central part of this. To her, he represents the kind of freedom she wants but can never have. Their affection for each other is the closest she will ever get to that freedom. She covets it, and like a child, indulges herself in it as often as possible. 

Due to the power imbalance between them she does end up feeling conflicted at these indulgences. She, in effect, owns him. His free spirit causes her both fear and joy. Fear, because she knows that she can never have him fully, and joy, because she can live vicariously through him, and it allows him to be that kind of expressive living being she longs to see.  
but she often worries that she is limiting him from attaining the very happiness she herself desires and sees as the ultimate goal. His duty to her does not allow him to live a normal life. He's tied to her.  
But... they do need each other, despite their fears and insecurities. As Akira's dedication is borne from genuine affection, so is Mina's concern for his happiness.

They both have a lot to learn about each other and themselves. Their relationship (at the point I'm at in the series) still has a lot of developing to do. Mina needs to come to terms with her role as Queen and how Akira figures into it, and Akira needs to understand himself and what he wants/where he belongs.   
I don't know if they will end up happy, or if their already intimate friendship will be able to expand into romance. Either way, their affection for one another is complex and remarkable. 

 

Also, mina's ignorance of the ways of a "normal" life tends to manifest as innosence or naiveté and it's really, really cute.


End file.
